The One That Made Sabine Love
by The white wolf of death
Summary: What would happen if Ezra was able to get Sabine to fall in love with him? How would the team react? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The one that made Sabine love**

 **This is my first fanfic ever so plz tell me what you think and only tell me in constructive criticism not being rude. Thanks and enjoy. By the way I do not own star wars rebels.**

 **' _thoughts'_**

 **"regular speech"**

* * *

 **This takes place sometime around when Sabine finds the darksaber. Sabine is still tough and not very good a showing feelings while Ezra is still the same level headed goofy padawan. This starts on their ship the ghost.**

* * *

Chapter 1

'BOOOOOOM' an explosion rattled a ship known as the ghost. Said ship was just trying to retrieve some supplies, when an imperial star destroyer appeared out of hyper space near Lothal. "What, I thought you said they were gone!" yelled Hera. "They were last I checked!" replied Kanan "Well they're back! Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, man the guns. Your gonna have to hold them off so I can get the hyper drive set!" Said Hera over the ships speakers. "Finally, some action." Said Zeb as he mounted a gun, and proceeded to demolish tie fighters.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit Hera was preparing to jump to hyper space. But, as soon as she got the hyper dive ready another star destroyer appeared in front of them. And opened fire.

"Hera we can't take much more of this, call the for reinforcements!" yelled Kanan. "I know and already on it!" Replied Hera

* * *

On commander Sato's ship

"Sir there's and incoming transmission from the ghost." Said a crew member. "Alright put them through." Said Sato. The hologram sprung to life to reveal a message from Hera. "Commander we are pinned down near Lothal, we need reinforcements now! I've sent you my location please hurry! We can't t..." said Hera before the hologram cut out. "Sir that the end, it appears the transmission was cut off somehow." Said the crew member. "I see mobilize the fleet, and chart a course for Lothal! Hang on Hera we're coming." Said Sato and they entered hyper space

* * *

Back near Lothal

The fight had yet to end and the ghost's shields were starting to fail. Hera was begging to worry the fleet wouldn't make it in time, and Kanan could see it. "Don't worry they'll get here in time, it'll be ok." Said Kanan. "I hope your right." Replied Hera. As if on cue the rebel fleet appeared out of hyper space and had opened fire on the imperial star destroyers. In mere minutes the fleet had destroyed on of the ship but the other one escaped into hyper space.

"Let them go we need to see if everyone's ok." Said commander Sato.

Meanwhile the ghost was docking at the port on the cruiser. And the crew wwas boarding the ship, and heading straight to the command center.

* * *

At the command center

"Is everyone alright?" Asked commander Sato. "Yes I believe so." Replied Hera. "Good, so what all were you able to retrieve?" Asked Sato. "We were able to get two crates of medical supplies and 6 proton bombs." Said Ezra. "Good those will come in handy. For now make repairs and rest." Said Sato. "Alright, let's head back to the ghost then." Said Hera Everyone proceeded to head back to the ghost. As soon as they boarded Hera and Kanan went to the cockpit to make repairs, Zeb when to his room, Sabine went to the commons. Meanwhile Ezra went to the cargo bay to train since he had nothing else to do. He knew that Hera and Kanan wanted to be alone, Zeb probably wanted to sleep, and he had no idea what Sabine wanted. Ezra decided he first go through his forms and maneuvers. He did this for about and hour before he took a water break. He then decided he do some exercise to he stared with some simple push ups.

Meanwhile Sabine was wondering was Ezra was up to since she was bored and didn't have any ideas for an art piece. So she when to find him. By the time she found him in the cargo bay she heard him counting and found him doing push ups. By this time he was shirtless and sweaty, and Sabine couldn't take her eyes off of him. He wasn't the same little kid he was when she'd met him. He had matured a lot and in many different ways. Now Ezra was a skinned kid anymore. He had built up a lot of muscle while he was training. And Sabine could see that very clearly. She was entranced by the way his muscles moved every time he did a push up. And the way his skin glistened with sweat made him look really hot. _'Man he soooooo hot right now'_ thought Sabine _'wait I've gotta stop this'_ said Sabine in her head.

By this time she actually heard was number he was on "...99...100...101...102...103..." _'Wait how strong is he, I mean my god any normal person would be passed out by now but he still going and fast too'_ thought Sabine. Sabine continued to stare but failed notice that Ezra knew she was there and what she was doing. "Like what you see..." said Ezra as he stood up.

Completely cause off guard Sabine could barely make a noise so she stood there and was blushing hard. "It's fine I understand your embarrassed about watching me but I don't mind." Said Ezra as he grabbed his towel and dried off while walking over to Sabine. "It's.. It's not that... well it is but I never knew you were so strong." Replied Sabine. That was it but not all of it secretly for a while Sabine had been developing feelings for Ezra but she couldn't tell him that right now. "Well that happens when you go through rigorous Jedi training." Said Ezra blushing a little from the compliment.

"I... I guess that true." Said Sabine still blushing madly from earlier. "Are you feeling ok, your face is a bit red? Are you blushing?" Asked Ezra as he felt of her head for a fever. This made Sabine blush ever more if that was possible. _'What am I a little school girl stop blushing so much he's just being nice. I mean come on your a mandalorian. So stop it.'_ "I uhhh... I gotta go ummm... do something in my room. Bye." Said Sabine as she ran of to her room to clear her head. "Hmmm wonder what that was about." Said Ezra after the door closed behind Sabine.

* * *

In Sabine's room

 _'I've gotta do something about this, I can't let that happen again.'_ Thought Sabine as she was leaning up again her door. _'But he's hot and I like him... wait wait wait I never said I liked him'. 'But you can feel it, when he's around you feel safer. When he makes a joke your can't help but laugh. When he looks at you almost shut down.'_ Thought Sabine. _'Ok so let's say I like him so what I can't just walk up to him and saiy_ "hey I like you". _I mean he probably doesn't like me anymore.' 'True but you don't need to do that all your need to do is talk to him.' 'But I don't want to mess things up between us.' 'Just talk to him.' 'Ok I will tomorrow.'_

With that Sabine undressed and layer down in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In Ezra's room

 _'I wonder what that was all about?'_ Ezra asked himself. _' I don't know but she looked so cute with that blush.' 'Stop I may like her but I can't tell her without messing things up. Plus it will be hard to work with her on the same ship if she turns me down.' ' I may as well just go to sleep so I can train tomorrow with Kanan.'_

At that Ezra when to his bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day

Everyone had gathered in the commons to be debriefed on a new mission by Ashoka. The new mission was a raid and destruction of a weapons factory. Seemed pretty easy even with the massive size of the factory. So after they discussed the mission detail they all went to their rooms to get ready for the mission.

As Ezra was about to leave for his room when Sabine stopped him to talk to him. She had been thinking about what had happened in the cargo bay yesterday and it had been bothering her so much so, that she could barely keep focus on the mission briefing. She knew that when he'd first met her he had a crush on her but she ignored him because she was a mandalorian rebel and she was not going to let love get in her way of destroying the empire. But as time went on and he stayed in the ship she noticed he had calmed down with his flirting and had just tried to be nice. All at the same time she was noticing feelings for him starting to brew, but she still refused to let her feelings get in the way. Yet even as much as she tried she couldn't get it out of her head and now she knew she like him and there was nothing she could do, but talk to him. Even though she was scared whether or not he still like he but, she knew she had to do something.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Asked Sabine. "Sure, what up?" Replied Ezra. "You know how when you first joined us how you had a crush on me?" Said Sabine. "Ummm... I don't know what your talking about." Said Ezra as a deep blush creeped up on his face. "Oh come on don't lie I know by the way you looked at me when I first took my helmet off in front of you! Everyone knew." Said Sabine with a laugh. "Fine... yea I remember." Said Ezra in defeat. "Lately as time passed I've noticed that As we spend more time together I start to want to just be near you and to see you and I think I'm beginning to like you." Said Sabine in a rush. "Oh..." was all Ezra could get out as he was completely lost on what to say. Yes when he first met her he had crush on her but, as time passed he noticed that he wasn't getting anywhere so he stopped trying. But now that she said something he see what she meant. Looking back he could see that more and more she began to try to spend more time with him. And he could also see that he too had been warning the same things as his feelings for her resurfaced. "Well say something... please!" Said Sabine starting to get scared as she stood there waiting for a reply and, there was one thing Sabine hated more than anything and that was being scared. She like being able to control her emotions but fear was unpredictable. "I don't what to say... now that I think about it I've been doing the same things and, I believe that my feelings for you are resurfacing. But I'm not sure how things will work with the team and all." Said Ezra, still not totally sure of what to do. "I don't either maybe we should wait till after the mission to discuss this more and see if these are real feeling and not crushes." Said Sabine. "Yea that would probably be best." Replied Ezra as he started to walk to his room and get ready and, Sabine decided she would do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is my second chapter of my first fanfic. Thank you GarynFett for pointing that out, I hope you notice that I did that here. Also there are some names in chapter 1 that I didn't know how to spell and I didn't think to look it up, but hopefully I will remember to do that. Sorry if you think it may be short but sometimes I have an idea during the day, but by the time I get to my computer, which it at my house, I've already forgotten what the idea was so I do my best to come up with stuff. Anyways enjoy this new chapter.

I do not own star wars rebels that honor goes to Disney.

' _thoughts'_

"normal"

* * *

After everyone was ready the crew entered hyper space. Hera decided it would be a good idea to land a few miles away from the factory so the ghost wouldn't draw too much attention. After landing the team grabbed the right amount of bombs. And Hera told chopper to stay on the ship with her just in case things didn't go to plan just like always and they needed a quick exit. Hopefully this time since it seemed to be an easy job they thought that maybe everything would be ok.

"Alright all specters move into position and wait for my orders!" Said Kanan over the coms.

"Roger!" Said everyone in unison.

Kanan was tasked with placing bombs in key points on the east side while, Sabine was tasked with the west end. Ezra was tasked with crawling in the vents and placing bombs in key points but all Zeb had to do was get them in. Because of this he was complaining most of the time. After about 30 minutes the bombs had been placed and phase one was complete now they had to get the cargo. In order to do that Kanan and Ezra had to steal some storm trooper armor.

"Hey buddy!" Said Kanan as he and Ezra knocked two guards out and donned their amor.

After moving the guards out of sight they proceeded to the hangar to get the supplies but before they could there a commander stopped them.

"I've been ordered to check all guards ID codes, what are yours?" Asked the commander.

"Ummm..." said Kanan and Ezra at the same time while looking at each other.

"Aw karabast!" Exclaimed Kanan as he raised his blaster and shot the two troopers that were accompanying him.

"I need reinforcements in the west hangar! Now!" Yelled the now fuming commander over the communicator in his forearm.

"Well that went well. NOT!" Ezra yelled a Kanan.

"How was I supposed to know we needed ID codes!" Yelled Kana back as he continued to fire at the ever growing mass of troopers.

"God how many are there? Hera we're gonna need a quick pick up. Meet us in the west hangar in 10 minutes!" Yelled Kanan over his communicator.

"Lets go!" Exclaimed Ezra as he stood up and ignited his light saber and soon Kanan was right behind him with his.

They both proceeded room run straight through the mass of troopers deflection energy bolts like crazy all the while slashing and stabbing troopers. After several minutes of fighting they managed to get to the cargo they needed and not a second later Hera came in and landed.

Meanwhile Sabine was just now getting in the hangar. She had been placing bombs when over heard the request for back up. It was then she knew she needs to get the to west hangar. And not a minute too late she arrived just in time to help defend Zeb and Hera loading the cargo.

"That's it let get out of here!" Yelled Hera as she put the last crate in the ghost. Everyone jumped in one by one.

Ezra was the last to jump in when he was shot in the back twice by a storm trooper. All he could remember was a load scream right before he blacked out. Little did he known the scream came from Sabine as he fell out of the ship. Before he could fall all the way to the ground Zeb was albe to grab him and pull him in as they flew off just before the factory was blown to smithereens.

* * *

The ghost

Sabine was in tears as then held the dying Ezra. Ezra briefly regained consciousness just long enough to see Sabine crying over him. And just before he passed out he heard Sabine say "Don't go now I can't lose you not now. Not when I love you!" That was last thing he heard before the darkness overcame. Just after saying that Hera came back with the Med kit.

"Sabine I need to get him patch up you've gotta let go for now, don't worry he'll be ok." Said Hera as she started to bandage up Ezra's wounds.

After letting go of Ezra Sabine fell against the wall curled up and proceeded to bawl and scream here and there. _'I can't lose him now that I know I love him I can't lose him. Not now not ever.'_ Thought Sabine as she bawled against the wall.

* * *

Three days later

It had been three day since Ezra was shot and he had yet to wake up. He hadn't even shown a sign of being alive other that the slight pulse that could barely be felt. The entire time he was out Sabine wasn't the same. She rarely smiled, barely ate and, hardly left her room unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone had been affected but she seemed to take it to a whole new level. Even chopper wasn't the same. Sabine knew he was alive but she was beginning to wonder if he'd ever wake up. It was driving her insane she didn't know if her mental state could take much more.

Sabines room

The door slid open to reveal Hera.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Said Sabine with with almost no emotion at at all.

It was then that Hera got a good look at her and she was a train wreck. Her her was a mess, there were bags under her eyes, and she was in night cloth that she had put on two days ago. The bad thing was she had yet to take them off.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hera.

"Fine." Replied Sabine with the same emotionless voice from earlier.

"You need to eat more to stay strong. Other wise I'll have to cut you from a mission to make you eat." Said Hera trying to get her up and about.

"I'll eat later." Said Sabine.

"Fine. How about you go see Ezra to check on him. It might help a little." Said Hera still trying to get her up.

"Ok I guess I can." Said Sabine finally getting up, and changing cloths.

"Maybe you should take a shower that'll make you feel more awake." Said Hera realizing she stunk.

"Huh..." said Sabine as she went to smell her cloths and cringing from the stench "yea that's probably a good idea."

After about 20 mins Sabine emerged from her room with her armor and everything on except her helmet. She walked over to Ezra's door and it slid open as she approached it to reveal the still unconscious Ezra. Sabine walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Hey how ya doin?" She asked knowing he wouldn't respond but still doing it anyways.

"That's good... I'm doing hood too thanks for asking." It was then that small tear escaped from her eye. "I wish you'd wake up. Plz wake up. I miss you so much I miss your smile, your jokes, your weird comments, and your crazy antics. I miss being next to you." By then she was crying hard. "Why can't you you just walked up plz!" Said Sabine as she grabbed his shirt and started to cry into it.

As she knelt there crying she heard a groan. She looked up to see if was him and noticed his eyes flutter open and look straight at her. When she saw this she smiled and started to cry harder into his chest.

"Sa... Sabine? What wrong? What happens to me?" Asked Ezra groggily as he tried to sit up and winced from his wound on his back and lied back down.

"You shouldn't move too much, you'll aggravate the wound." Said Sabine as she helped Ezra back down.

"You were shot when we were trying to escape the factory. Hera was able so save you but..." said Sabine pausing for a moment.

"But what?" Asked Ezra trying to remember what all happened.

"But there will be a very big scar on your back." Said Sabine starting to cry again while continuing "If only I had been able to take out those guards they wouldn't have shot you."

"It'll be ok, in ok there's nothing else you could've done." Said Ezra as he sat up slowly and hugged her as she cried into his chest and comforted her.

They stayed there for a while until Ezra noticed she was asleep. "Well, she must not have been sleeping much." Said Ezra as he stood up, wincing from the immense pain in his back and picked her up. He proceeded to lay her down and then lied down next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Sabines pov

I woke up strangely warm. I usually didn't sleep with a warm blanket so I couldn't figured out why I was warm. That's when I noticed there was someone behind me and by the sound he was asleep. I turned over just enough to see the face of Ezra. That's when I remembered what had happened last night. 'He must've put me next to him after I fell asleep.' I smiled at how peaceful he look when he was asleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I decided to stay there and enjoy the moment. It was great until Hera came in to check on him and saw us in bed together. Him with his arms around me, and that made it apparent that he had woken up. I bolted up.

"Hera! It's not what it looks like!" I said trying to calm her down, but I had forgot that Ezra was still next to me asleep. Ezra had woken up and had no idea what was happening.

"What's... going on?" Asked Ezra with a yawn. That's when he saw Hera fuming at the door.

"That what I'd like to know?!" Asked Hera still blazing mad.

"I came in her last night to check on him. He woke up and I explained what happened. I started to cry so he comforted me, but thanks to the little sleep I've had I fell asleep." Explained Sabine noticing Hera was a bit calmer.

"That's when I picked her up and put her next to me and then I fell asleep." Said Ezra in a calm manner.

When they were done explaining Hera was now a lot calmer than she was. "It was nice of you but you shouldn't have done that I bet that hurt a lot." Explained Hera with a motherly tone.

"That's why I put her next to me and yes it did." Said Ezra as he winced from the movement. When Sabine saw this she slapped him on his arm.

"Idiot you should woke me up and I would've left!" Exclaimed Sabine.

"I did t want to bother you look so peaceful with that smile on your face. I just couldn't bring myself to bother you so I let you sleep." Said Ezra with a smile.

By now Sabine was blushing and looking away. "Well anyways we are landing on Lothal if you want I get out an about be careful and don't do too much movement, Ezra." Said Hera as she left.

"Well lets go!" Exclaimed Ezra as he slowly got up and walked out the door while pulling Sabine behind him.

* * *

Well that was dramatic, to me at least, we'll find out how that trip into town goes next chapter. I hope you liked it, if you noticed a mistake plz let me know. I mean this is my first fic ever so its probably full of mistakes and holes. I try my best to comb it over but I still manage to miss stuff. Anyways white wolf out. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here it is finally. sorry if it's a bit short had a hard time with this one. Anyways here it is, probably bad but yea.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

* * *

Lothal's markets Ezra's pov

"So I noticed that you were almost out of your favorite paint, so I tracked down a special ship that I thought you'd like but I never got to take you to it because of the accident." I said trying not to sound sad.

"It's fine Ezra I know you tried your best but it no ones fault but the empires. So where is this ship you were talking about?" Asked Sabine as she looked around trying to find said shop.

"We're not there yet just a little bit further." I Said trying not to say anymore.

We walked a little further. I knew exactly where it was and I knew this would make her extremely happy. This shop had everything she liked and I was about to let her lose on it. I hoped that the store owner had enough supplies to restock after shelves after she was done.

"We made it!" I Exclaimed as i pointed to a building with no sign or marker that it was even a shop

"Are you sure that's it I mean it doesn't even look like shop." Said Sabine as she looked the place over skeptically.

"Oh that it alright and you'll know why it doesn't look like one when we go in." I Said with a smirk.

The way I found this place was by complete accident. I was looking for a place to look at different symbol artist and I came across a man who was talking about this place that all kinds of them and I asked him where it was. After a long period of convincing he told me where it was and the most important stuff about it. First of all it was a contraband store. It had all kinds of stuff the empire had outlawed. Second if you had made a big stand against the empire a was known you they put your symbol on the wall. And third of all, the password.

We walked up to the door and I knocked. All the while Sabine was giving me weird looks but I ignored them because I knew this would be great. Pretty soon a small hatch flipped open to reveal a pair of eyes.

"What do you want?" Asked the mystery person.

"Oder is made, don't follow 66" I said with a smile as I looked at sabines surprised face as she understood what the code meant.

"Come on in." Said the mystery person with a laugh. "It always great to welcome fellow supporters."

As soon as we stepped in sabines face went from confusion to surprise to happiness and to tears in almost two seconds. As soon as she looked at me she hugged me and almost screamed. The entire place was filled with different rebel marks and shelves of colored paints. There was a bar with tones of drinks, and the walls that cases of different weapons and gadgets. She went straight for the paints and grabbed five or six cans of every color. Next she went to the gadgets wall and I lost track of everything she got but it was a lot. After about an hour of buying and drinking we finally left, the sun wasn't starting to go down yet so I figured that we could get something to eat.

"Hey Sabine are you hungry?" I asked

"Yea actually I am I haven't ate much since you got shot." She said almost looking sad but she soon smiled and looked ahead and said "What do you have in mind?"

"I thought about this on place but Its not much and we will only be able to drab and go. Since we aren't near any real big city there aren't any decent restaurants." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Fair enough. So... thanks for today I was great." She said with a small blush.

"It's not over yet!" I said as I grabbed her and started to walk faster.

For the remainder of the day we spent it playing street games and winning small bets, nothing too serious to draw attention but we still got some pretty good money over all. Finally the second sun was setting and night was starting to fall as we came closer to the ship. Before we good get any closer Sabine stopped and looked down.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked back over to her.

"Ezra I need to tell you something. As you know for a while now I've liked you, and I know we agreed to talk to the team first but I can't do that. I can't risk them saying no. I can't risk that. So that's why I've decided to seal this right now." She said and before I knew what was happening she had slammed her lips on mine and kissed me.

At first I was surprised and I didn't know how to respond, I them it registered and I kissed back. And next thing I knew I was walking on the ship with me holding her up and here legs wrapped around my waist as we made out.

* * *

Sabines pov

I had had enough I couldn't risk losing him so I decided that I'd seal it here and now. So I kissed him. For a little bit he did nothing but I soon felt him relax and kiss back. We stood there making out when all of the sudden he lifts me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and he starts walking into the ship.

"Wait what about the team aren't they in there?" I asked Jumping off of him

"Hold on... hey guys you in here!" Yelled Ezra. The only person to respond was chopper.

"Hey chop where is every one... still out ok that's good." Said Ezra right before he switched him of and said "One good side of being with him on missions. I know where an off switch is, he thinks it's hidden. Hahaha."

Before I knew it he had kissed me again and I was in his arms with my legs wrapped around him. Before we walk of he reached over and closed the cargo bay door.

"Now if they come back any time soon it'll take them a min or two to open the door and plus we'll hear them coming." He said as he walking into my room and put me down on my bed.

* * *

Ezra's pov

I knew as soon as I laid her down tonight was going to be a great night. And it was. But then afterwards did have to worry about if the team found out.

* * *

Probably bad. Sorry anyways please review so I can fix stuff. Sorry it may be a while till the next chapter is out. Hang on and it'll be here soon thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thanks for waiting so long. Sorry it took me a while to figure out how I wanted this to go and I got some nasty writers block when I started but anyways here it is finally enjoy. By the way I do not own Star Wars rebels.**

'Thoughts'

"Normal"

* * *

On the ghost in Sabines room

* * *

Both Ezra and Sabine were still asleep. Last night was no doubt the best night of Ezra's life. At the moment Sabine was happily asleep on Ezra's chest. While Ezra was asleep breathing slowly, which caused Sabines head to rise and sink slowly. They had no care in the world. Little did they know that the hangar door was opening and the team was back.

Hera and the rest were walking inside chatting with each other. They made there way to the commons area, and that's when Hera noticed something. Both Ezra and Sabine were not in there. She didn't think much of it but she decided to go with her judgment so she entered the cockpit. Still no sign of him. Since he wasn't in the first two places she looked, she thought maybe he was in the phantom working and didn't hear them. After climbing the latter and looking in she still saw no sign of him or Sabine for that matter. The last place Ezra could be was in his room so she went to his room. She approached the door and it wheezed open to reveal and empty room with no sign of Ezra. Now she was getting worried. There was still no sign of Ezra on the ship. So she figured Sabine, be being responsible, was in her room painting or asleep. So she exited Ezra's room and crossed the hall. She approach Sabines door and it too wheezed open but this time she saw something that she never thought she would see ever in her life. And what she saw made her scream in terror, anger, surprise, and fear. There laying in Sabines bed was none other than the so called missing Ezra. And on his chest was Sabine both happily asleep. That was until the scream. No they were both waking up.

Ezra's pov

* * *

I was laying there asleep. Live had gotten ten time better last night. That was until a scream woke me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to sit up when I realized that Sabine was pushing on my chest. I look at her about to ask what was wrong when I saw her looking at something near the door. I followed where she was looking and saw Hera standing there fuming and terrified. It was then that I realized it was her that screamed. "Hera, what's wrong." I asked then suddenly realizing the predicament I was in. There I was naked with a naked Sabine on my chest trying to cover herself up. "Hera it's not what it looks like!" I said quickly.

"Oh really," she pretty much yelled. "Then what is it!?" By now the team had shown up and they were standing there. Kanan looked disappointed, but I couldn't blame him. Zeb on the other hand was giving me a thumbs up until Hera realized and slapped his arms, then turned to me and said "Commons now!" And stormed off. Kanan followed her to her room. Zeb in the other hand stood there and watched them walk away and turned to do the same but not before saying "Nice job, but have fun dealing with Hera and Kanan."

We got ready faster than ever before even on a mission. After I was done I turned to Sabine and watch her as she put her armor back on. She was beautiful, and that was an understatement. I was and entranced by the way she was putting her top on when I heard her say "Like what you see?" I was drawn out by her voice and look to see her looking at me smiling. "I cant help that your completely and utterly beautiful." I said as I walk up to her and gave her a kiss. This one wasn't hard and rough, this time it was soft, meaningful, and passionate. I pulled away to look at her face and said "Time to meet the devil." We laughed and quickly left the room to deal with a most likely still fuming Hera.

Normal pov

* * *

They exited the room and made their way to the common to meet what was probably certain death. They entered the room and Hera sitting in one of the seats as if she was inbeat on trying not to kill them. They also found Kanan Leaning against the wall probably deal in thought about how to punish Ezra. For a no one spoke and everyone stood in silence. That was until Hera spoke up and calmly asked the most simple question out there "Why?" Both Ezra and Sabine didn't answer for a few minutes. They were both trying to think of a valid reason to give her. And as if on cue they both said at the same time "Because we are in love." Plain and simple. Straightforward and that caught Hera off guard. Another thing that completely boggled Hera's mind was the fact that Sabine just admitted she was in love. Sabine… of all people just said she was in love. Sabine was not the type that Hera thought could or even wanted to fall in love, but here she is and she just said it. Hera stood there as she tried, and failing, to compose herself.

"I cannot stop you from being in love but… did you have to go and have sex. I understand that you are both old enough to know consequences and are able to deal with you mistakes but why?" Aske Hera as she was a bit confused.

The question was easy to answer and to which Ezra gave an easy answer "Because we wanted to make it official."

"Official… official… you could have just came up and told us." Replied Hera as she was starting to get angry again.

"Because we knew you'd overreact just like you did." Said Sabine. This statement was very true and Hera knew it so she couldn't help but be mad at herself. She should have know that sooner or later they would end up together, but she did not know it would be this soon. Even though she knew it. It still shocked her to her core that Sabine, a strong, independent, straightforward girl would fall in love with the goofy, cunning, and smart Ezra.

Both Ezra and Sabine just stood there waiting for Hera to speak again but it looked like she had went into deep thought about something, probably them. That's when Kanan spoke up and asked Ezra "Are you positive that you love Sabine?" "Yes wears truly in love I know it." Replied Ezra.

"I guess I'll have to allow it. Attachments is not the Jedi way but there are no more true Jedi so I guess the code has no more sway in our lives. So choose as you wish but be wary of you choices and their consequences." Said Kanan is a wise almost fatherly tone. This tone was almost foreign to him because his parents were taken away from when he was little.

They stood there for a little bit longer until Zeb came in and said "We got a mission. And this one is gonna be difficult."

* * *

 **Personally I think this was a pretty good one. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review so I can fix stuff thanks. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
